


The crash before the fall

by CherikThilbo



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Armada, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Rescue Bots, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Flashbacks, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Slow Burn, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-12 14:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherikThilbo/pseuds/CherikThilbo
Summary: After suffering a minor injury Chase has to prove he is still up to the task. But with an oncoming storm will some things prove to be too much to handle.





	1. Late afternoon Chase

**Author's Note:**

> Readers notes  
> cadulen=Calve  
> Quartex= a month

“Stop citizen!” Chase cried, as he clocked onto the speeding offenders. 

“This is Chase, requesting immediate assistance. Speeding offence…”

“Chief to Chase, we’re on our way. I’ll come by with Blades to deal with the offender. You concentrate on stopping that car, before that speeder causes any danger to the towns folk.”

“Acknowledged Chief.” Clamping down his peds as he shot through the empty country roads racing the speeder towards the town. The two cars danced around, each attempting to crash the other, though one more forcefully than the other. Chase winced as he pulled back from yet another throbbing bash to the side, his speed slowing to a crawl.

“Chase…Chase this is Heatwave status report.” “We have a storm incoming proceed with caution.”

“Ch..ase reporting I am in pursuit. Caution noted.” He stuttered over his com link awkwardly as he began to pick up the pace.

Dam Heatwave. Fury throbbed his spark. Scowling deeply, he raced down the highway at an almighty speed. The boisterous fire truck had been breathing down his neck (as the humans would say) since his unfortunate accident a couple of weeks ago. Chase growled as the pain radiated from his cadulen. Though it had been quite the adventure, he couldn’t quite say the same about the lasting effects of the injury. Chase rolled his eyes as he recalled the events of the morning. 

“Give him time Heatwave, the injury will take at least another Quartex to heal fully.” Blades babbled on, shaking nervously as he put his medical equipment away.

“That’s not good enough.” Heatwave barked, venom dripping in his voice. “I need him fixed now! How are we supposed to perform our duties, if one of our members can’t even function properly?” 

Heatwaves steely gaze fell upon Chase. It all came down at him at once. Heatwave listing his every failure, his every weakness. Boulder and Blades attempts at silencing their leader, were met with violent swings, threatening to offline them. Chase had never seen any bot this angry, let alone Heatwave. It had been a simple accident, the Chief had said and as the other bots and humans agreed, it hardly affected his duties. So why did Heatwave have such a problem with it? It was odd to say the least.

“Got something to say?” Heatwave growled. Chase didn’t even notice he’d be staring. 

Shivering under Heatwaves gaze Chase couldn’t handle any more of it. Coolant rapidly falling down his optics, he quickly transformed and sped out of the firehouse

“CHASE!” Heatwaves voice echoed until it was no more than a distant wind.

Shaking himself of the memory, Chase prepared himself, belting through the town with such speed and grace, his injury showing no signs of slowing him down. Gaining traction on the offender, he could hear the grotesque audios bellowing from the car.  
Evan and Myles, Chase noted to himself as he closed in on the cars bumper, as they neared the dock. 

“Eat dirt!” screeched Myles as Evan scattered the glistening objects out of the window.  
Chase barely had time to swerve as he felt the crunch beneath his tyres. Pain rippled through his entire frame as he lost control. Crashing head first into a pile of shipping containers, he tried to transform but the pain was to great, the darkness around him turned to nothingness as he felt his systems shut down.


	2. Transformation Faliure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chases injury couldn't possibly get any worse, could it?

“Chase…”

Cody’s voice?

Chase felt himself relax into that voice. The kind-hearted boys so full of concern.

“CHASE!”

Chase felt his sirens go off uncontrollably, their beating tune attempting to drown out that bot’s voice. 

“CHASE, For the sake of Primus, turn those things off NOW!” Heatwave boomed, even the Burns quivered in their boots as Heatwave started to shake Chases engine.

“Hey..Hey Heatwave!” Kade shouted, earning him a wicked scowl from his partner. Before Kade could get over his shock the Chief stood in. 

“Now listen up Heatwave I understand that Chase is part of your sigma, but he is also my partner and part of our team and I will not allow you to treat team members like that.” Charlie Burns stood up high, Heatwave could swear the Chief was Optimus in human form.

“Of course, sorry Chief.” Heatwave mumbled as he released Chase from his grasp. Chase’s sirens stopped sharply. 

“And…” Chief eyed him sternly.

“Sorry Chase.” Heatwave turned lingering his servo on Chases chassis, before backing away allowing a still sulking Kade into the driver’s seat, driving speedily into the night. 

“Chase are you alright?” Blades soft voice floated through his audios.

“You still haven’t transformed yet.”

Chase’s headlights blinked. He didn’t even realise. Straining he attempted to transform but to no avail. Seeing Bolder and Blades worried expressions, he felt like his tanks were going to purge. If they looked this worried imagine Heatwaves reaction. No. He couldn’t handle it again.

“I’m fine, just wanting to prep myself for a drive is all.” Chase attempted to put on his most cheery voice he could muster, blinking his headlights happily. The others knew he couldn’t resist a nice night drive.

"If you’re sure.” Blades smiled, packing away his medi kit once again.

“As long as your careful bud, big storm coming tonight. Me and Graham will be fixing up the generators at Docs before it gets to out of hand.” Boulder said as he jested his digits to the sky. 

“Thank you both.” Chase managed to signal back. 

All the bots and humans turned around, satisfied the fiasco was over. Dani and Chief clambered aboard Blades, Dani grumbling in dismay as she was waiting on her pilot’s licence to come through. Boulder and Graham lingering to reinforce the broken timber Evan and Myles rampage had left on the dock.

Chase let his mind set back, attempting to block out the searing agony his processors so desperately wanted him to report. 

“Hey Chase, can I catch a ride with you?”

Chase registered Cody’s excitement. He knew how much the boy loved to take a ride in the police car, sirens or not. One day he would be like Chief. Chase sighed, he hated to disappoint him like this. 

“I’d be honoured to Cody but…”

“You’d like some alone time, right?” 

“Wait how did you…...” 

“Please I have two brothers and a sister I know how annoying it can get.”

“Thank you for understanding Cody.”

“No problem Chase and don’t worry yourself about Heatwave think he just needs to let of a little steam.” The boy cried out to him as he ran towards Bolder and Graham who had just finished their work. 

Chase watched them leave intensely, coolant flowing freely from his headlights. He tried once more to transform but once again failed. Starting his engine up weakly he headed towards his favourite costal path, praying to Primus whatever was causing this pain would soon come to pass.


	3. Night Shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase raced through the Storm, nothing could put his mind at rest.

Cold sea air whipped wildly through his vents. Chases mind was foggy, the rapid rain and wind seemingly the only thing keeping him from offlining right now.  
He cast his mind back to Cyberton, whishing he could be on those roads again. 

A young bright Fire Truck brushing gently past his wing-doors affectionally, those intense optics looking down upon him with a look Chase would have once called love. Not that he called it by that name anymore. 

Once Heatwave had become the leader of Sigma 17 he distanced himself away from Chase as their missions became ever more dangerous. The lingering touches became non-existent and the only reason Heatwave stared at him was to bark orders. Inching closer to his face the sharp cheekbones threatening to cut Chases faceplates. Hard lines lips moving mercilessly, creeping ever closer to his. 

Shuddering Chase shoved the hazy dream from his mind. Try as he might he could never shake that mech from his mind. Whatever love Heatwave may have had for him was long gone. If he were ever in love with Chase in the first place. Probably was drunk on high grade when he said it to Chase that one time. Chase scoffed at himself, he was young back then, thinking spark mates were real and that kind of thing.

He knew better now. 

No one could really love a mech like him. He was far more what humans affiliated with their definition of a robot than a transformer. He hummed into his metallic voice with shame. Heatwave had once called him no more than a glorified toaster in one of their many heated arguments since coming to this planet. He cried that night, patting the toaster on its helm. It did its job, to serve and…..Chases mind stopped at that moment his processor ticking like crazy. 

That’s all he did. 

He constantly followed the rules to serve. He couldn’t think of any other way of living. 

The other bots were much more free with their actions, taking on their own personal hobbies. Like Boulders painting and reading club. Blades loved to watch movies with Bumblebee and Knockout. Blurr and Quickshadow loved to race. Salvage had a great desire to turn what others would call junk and create something new out of it.  
Heatwave….well Heatwave had one passion which he knew burned deeply in that mechs spark. 

Gladiator Fighting. 

The mech had always been training at the academy and he had continued when he first entered the fire house. Many a wooden block had been replaced due to Heatwaves constant bashing. Chase chuckled to himself, found of seeing the older mech being wound up into a frustrated pit then coming over the chase, leaning his chassis on his.

No. 

He needed to stop this. Putting pedal to the metal, he ignored the crunching ache in his wheels as he sped dangerously down the costal line. Rain pelted down harder, Chase struggled to see through his optics.

“Dam…!” Chase cursed the weather as he steered sharply attempting to gain some sort of control. But it was far to late. It was the perfect cocktail. Rain creating wet slippery roads, hazardous view, heavy winds. 

Chase felt his vents empty. 

There was nothing underneath him. 

Attempting to look around frantically he could see nothing but grey. The free fall shook his systems as his wheels rapidly spun trying to find ground only to be met by the icy water. 

Shuddering Chase felt himself being pulled deeper down, the musty grey being replaced by the cold dark black of the sea. Not even bothering to online his optics, Chase allowed himself to be surrounded by the inky darkness, as he convinced himself that it was far better down here than it was up there.


	4. Rescue Bots Acadamy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bots discuses their days adventures but Heatwave is too distracted to notice. And Bumblebee makes a surprise appearance ;)

“Great job catching Evan and Myles today Dad.” Cody beamed up to Chief, who gave a light chuckle; the team were currently gathered in Rescue Bots academy.

“Well I’m just glad we aren’t anywhere near that storm.” Blades shivered unconsciously recounting the day’s events. Dani waved a finger at Blades. “Well we could have been, if a certain someone would have flown any lower.” Casting her mind back to the dangerous sea.

“Good thing Doc Green put the force generators up in time, that storm was starting to get out of hand.” Chief mused. 

“When push comes to shove, even I wouldn’t want to be in a storm with the likes of that.” Hightide laughed heartily, as he recalled began his days on Cybertron.  
Heatwave scowled in the corner, even Hightides loud antics didn’t bother him, his mind was elsewhere.

“Hey guys.” Everyone glanced round to their youngest member. 

“Has anyone seen Chase tonight? I need his help practicing for my school’s detective play.” 

All the bots glanced around. No one had realised the usually quite bot was not here. 

“No Chase here I’m afraid Cody” Quickshadow confirmed. “Perhaps he is back at Griffin rock.”

“Yeah your probably right.” Cody replied attempting to stifle a yawn.

“Alright mister I think it’s time for bed.” Chief smiled as he beckoned his family towards the ground bridge. The bots following close behind.  
Before they could step through the ominous green light another figure stepped through.

“Bumblebee!” Blades cried as he leaped off his pedes, gripping tightly onto the newcomer. 

Heatwave felt his optics roll over. Psh young love…

“Blades are you coming or staying behind?” Dani cooed.

“Staying.” Blades whispered bashfully. 

“Yeah we’re seeing a late-night movie at the drive by in the main land.” Bumblebee added.

“Then.” Snorted Kade unable to contain his childish giggles.

“Then ummm.” Blades fumbled his fingers, unsure of how to explain it to the humans.

“Then back to MY place.” Bumblebee proudly exclaimed, gripping Blades Mid-section tightly. Aft held high in the air, he grabbed Blades servo in his and strode out of the mainland centre followed by a wolf whistle by Kade, leaving Dani and Graham in hysterics.

Chief Charlie Burns exhaled looking down on his now sleeping son. He was so thankfully Cody was asleep before he got an earful of that it, he dreaded the day he would have to explain that kind of thing.

Heatwave groaned, he certainly didn’t want to hear any more supposeive wild fantasies Kade and Dani had about Bumblebee and Blades or BumbleBaldes as Dani dubbed it. Thankfully he didn’t get another earful as the Burns headed straight to bed, well most of them anyway. Dani gleefully crying she was going to write another BumbleBlades fanfic, leading to a delighted squeal by Kade earning him a snort from Graham. Well Kade was always the one for the mushy stuff, weaver he liked to admit it or not. 

Settling down on his berth, Heatwave felt himself drift into his memory banks. He was back at Cybertron Academy, a beautiful blue mech stood before him. His wild sirens flashing dangerously, causing his vision to fizz. It didn’t take him long to realise that mech was in trouble, he had his rescue programming to thank for that. A group of older looking mechs ganged round the younger, threating to take him off his pedes.

“Hey you can come with us you know.” An ugly brute of a mech, presumably their leader the way he dominated over the others, shoving his neckplates into Chases faceplates. 

“Bet a shiny little bot like you could lick these right clean.” The mech sniggered his chassis over shadowing Chase, the others crept closer ready to snap on their pray. 

“I am considered to be shiny as I keep my frame buffed at least twice a day, to keep smart on patrol.” Chase said calmly seeming unfazed by their comments.

“I bet you do.” Growled the leader, he was starting to like this one.

“Though I am unsure how the licking of my frame would help you or myself.” Chase said matter of factly. 

“Oh you will see.” Grinned the older mech grabbing Chases servo and pulling him closer. 

“How about you come with me and experience it for yourself.”

Chase struggled utterly bemused, the older mechs gripped tightened. Remember your academy training, his processor blurted out to him.

“I am an officer of the law, unhand me!” He cried in vain as he attempted to claw himself away from the ferocious grip.

The laughter heckled around, Chase as he felt himself being backed into a corner.

“Now pretty mech what shall we do…”A loud bang stopped the brutish mech mid-sentence.

Chase curled himself into a ball turning away from the noise, the grip on his servo had gone. The scuffle didn’t last long but for Chase it felt like an eternity. His entire frame shook until a gentle servo rubbed his back attentively.

“Hey it’s alright, their gone now.” 

Chase turned around coolant dripping wildly from his eyes. Without knowing he threw himself onto the red mech his helm resting on the new arrivals chassis, his spark beating so happily he swore it could explode. 

Heatwave looked down at the blue mech. That look in his eyes. It couldn’t be. Could it? Heatwave felt his spark beat rapidly, protective coding flowing throughout his system. Whatever would happen now or in the future, he would protect this mech. Always.

“What’s your name?” The blue mechs voice snapped him out of his tance.

“Heatwave.” The red replied. “And yours?”

“Chase.” The blue smiled back happily.

“Chase.” Heatwave sobbed uncontrollably, as he knew he would get no sleep without him there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know that feeling Dani. Writing fanfics till ridiculous o' clock in the morning, like me right now XD  
> I am planning to write a BumbleeBlades fanfic in the future so keep an eye out :)


	5. Fixing the Cliff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bots fix up the cliff but the generators acting up.

Chase didn’t return home that night. At first the bots and the Burns thought nothing of it. The silent mech had seemed so distraught after last night, it was only fair to give him some space. Considering his com link was shut off, it seemed pretty clear to everyone especially Heatwave that Chase wasn’t up for talking. 

“Jerry’s in trouble guys.” Cody’s voice echoed over the speaker.

“Got it Code. Rescue Bots roll to the rescue!” Heatave cried as the team zoomed into action. 

Dani gleefully taking back her rightful seat in Blades; her test piolet licence had come today. Whilst Chief Burns took up residence in the old police car unit, slowly turning the ignition hoping is partner would return soon.  
Once at the scene Dani and Blades quickly swooped into action, using Blades claw hook to lift Jerry and his van to safety. Heatwave assisted Graham and Boulder as the began to work out the problems with the road. 

“Looks like the cliffs are suffering from costal erosion.” Graham pointed out to the others. Showing them the large jagged rock formation, where clearly parts of the cliff were coming apart taking the road with it. 

“The storm was the final straw for this old gal.” Graham pattered down the cliff edge. 

“Best course of action son.” Chief directed at Graham.

“Full shut down of the road from here, right down to the end of Griffen valley.” Graham responded. “Me and Boulder can fix up the rest here.”  
“You need our help too?” Heatwave asked, just willing himself to another distraction to keep his mind of Chase.

“Sure thing.” Bolder said, more than happy to have a few more helping hands. After all the support beams wouldn’t put up themselves. 

“That’s settled then.” Chief agreed “And me and Dani will go and patrol the citizens away from the cliffs.” Clambering back into his own vehicle heading in one direction, whilst Dani and Blades headed into the other. 

Heatwave continued the work endlessly throughout the day. Even with Boulder here to help, it would sure be useful to have Chase here to help. Climbing down the cliff edge was no problem in robot mode, placing the support beams back in place with ease. 

“Hey Heat, check out the storm.” Kade shouted from the top of the cliff edge.

Heatwave turned his helm around, sure enough that storm was a violent one. His optics zoomed in further, almost mesmerised by the dancing rain. A sudden bang interrupted him from his thoughts.

“What the hell was that!” Cried Kade.

“Not sure.” Graham replied “But it seemed to of come from Docs generator.”

“I’ll go.” Heatwave shouted, shifting into boat mode with speed, gracefully landing into the water and charging towards the nearest tower generator. 

Looking around he couldn’t see anything unusual. Scanning the schematics and sending them back to Graham, he concluded there was nothing wrong with the generator. Perhaps a large misplaced rock or abandoned wreck moving through the currents, as Boulder suggested. Heatwave couldn’t say he was satisfied with those answers, it didn’t feel right in his spark. Just as he was ready to head back, the loud noise erupted from behind once more. Heatwave didn’t turn round quickly enough to see the perpetrator, but that flash of red and blue. Heatwaves optics scanned rapidly over the area. 

Nothing. 

A figment of his imagination. With a proud huff he continued back to the cliffs, trying to expel all thoughts of Chase from his head. 

“Dam that mech.” Growled Heatwave, his voice like iron as the team retuned back to the fire house. 

“We really could of used his help.” Heatwave sulked into the corner.

“Well I for one think Chase deserves some time off.” Boulder interjected, attempting the smooth the reds rage. 

“But where is he?” Blades piped in, worry trickled in his voice. “Chase would never shut us out like this.”

“Frag.” Heatwave snapped. “Don’t you remember his little fiasco a while back, were he pretended to get car jacked by Evan and Myles, just so he could play detective!”

Boulder and Blades shifted uncomfortably as if the leaders fuel lines were to spill molten energon onto them. Remembering their leaders fury when Chase had returned seemingly unfazed by his undercover detective work, what Chase didn’t realise was how worried Heatwave had really been. Boulder had even swore he’d heard the older mech crying that Chase had been kidnapped. Even when Chase returned, Heatwave didn’t dare let it slip how much he really cared. 

“Look Heatwave, Blades, lets give him another night. Then we can start a rescue party in the morning.” Boulder was delighted when the two worrisome bots headed to their berths. Paying no mind to the inkling concern in his spark, that Chase had been on those cliff roads that night.


	6. Reaching for the stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase struggles to break free from the sea floor

It truly was beautiful. The storm had settled slightly in part letting golden beams dance above Chases head, revelling the beauty of the reef bed below. Sand dancing around his optics like stars in the sky. Now Chase could understand Boulders fascination with nature. It truly was a sight for sore eyes. He estimated by the direction of the light it must be at least mid-day, though with the storm at the surface bashing the light it was hard to tell from down below.  
Guilt weighed heavily in his tanks. He should of at least been back by morning, at least for the sake of his team mates. Excluding Heatwave, he duly noted. 

“Chase to Chief, can you read me?”

Odd usually the Chief was first up and always ready to answer. Thinking the human was in recharge he tried another early bird.

“Chase to Boulder, can you hear me?”

No answer. Chase started to panic a little now.

“Blades, Dani, Graham, Kade…Cody…anyone?

Chase repeated this process for an age until he felt his throat go raw. 

“Heatwave.” He chocked. His final attempt.

Obviously it was either the Burns and Bots were in trouble or a signal block. He prayed to primus it was the latter. It would do him no good to stay stationary down here, he needed to find a way to the surface and fast! Attempting to transform was a waste of time, every time he attempted to move his T-cog an inch, he was met with stifling pain. Car mode it was then.  
Revving up his engines, he went at a modest speed across the ocean floor. Not as fast as he would of liked, but he was doing considerably well considering the pain throughout his body, especially the stinging from his wheels. 

Finally after covering a good few miles Chase saw a green light, beckoning in the ever darkening sea. At first he thought it was a ground bridge, upon closer inspection Chases felt his spark drop. 

It was Doc Greens generator. 

The Luminous light shielded Griffin rock from the outside world, when severe weather threatened the town.

Unfortunately for Chase, he was on the wrong side. 

Processor whirling, Chase pondered on his means to escape. Wait the storm out? No too risky the harsh tidal currents were already returning and could even rip a rescue bot apart if they couldn’t find cover. Chase glanced over the force field, his eye suddenly caught sight of the silver tower block next to him. Now if only he could up to the top of that tower and signal for help from there. Far better than being on the sea bed. The only way up there however was to climb up in robot mode. Chase braced himself. This was really going to hurt.  
White sparks dotted his eyes as he tried to regain balance, after his transformation. Shaking off the lack of equilibrium, Chase placed a servo on his face plates.

Odd.

Energon leaked onto his finger tips at a rapid rate. Brushing his digits over his mouth piece, fear burned his fuel tanks as he realised what was going on.

Internal bleeding.

Chase momentarily cursed his pride, gripping tightly as he climbed the ivory tower. Now normally this would only take a matter of minutes but for Chase it was a far longer journey. His joints ached at every movement, it didn’t matter how fast or slow he went, the pain was intense as it ever could be. So fast it was. Well as fast as he could go. By the time he reached the surface it was well into the afternoon.  
Legs already sliding slowly back into the water, he wearily placed a servo against the force field. Squinting his optics, he swore he could see movement on the cliff.

Wait.

Chase banged the force field with such an almighty force, it sent him toppling backwards. Thus losing his precious grip on the tower. Attempting to stay afloat, he waved his arms frantically ignoring his warning messages. Warnings be dammed. Heatwave was heading towards him. Finally he would be out of this mess!

Suddenly another tidal wave pulled him deeper. Struggling to get up, he could hear Heatwave on the other side of the wall. Sending messages to Boulder? Of course they were trying to open the field to get to him. Relief washed over Chase, perhaps Heatwave really did care about him after all. The extra boost to his spark, propelled him to the surface.  
Horror drained all the colour from his face. Heatwave was preparing to leave without him. Chase knew the dangers of the storm but surely it wouldn’t hurt to open the force field for a few seconds. 

They’d do it for a human.

He wasn’t human.

Chase crashed his fists in frustration against the force fields. Sirens screaming rapidly in distress. Warning protocols took over his processes allowing them to do their worst. Chase let himself go. As the heavy currents sunk him back down into the abyss, those bright orange optics burned into his memory core.

“Dam that mech.”

'Dam me indeed.'

The last thought to ever cross Chases processor before permanent stasis took over.


	7. Searching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bots start their look out for Chase but duty calls.

"Chase..."

Boulder heard the impatient cries over his audios. Looking out of window, the sun had barley risen over Griffin rock. 

But that didn't stop Heatwave.

"Chase!"

With the red mechs cries getting ever louder, even the Burns couldn't escape the noise.

"Uhhhh will someone shut him up!" Kade moaned. Rolling madly around in his bedroll, willing the early morning sun away with a pitiful old pillow. Suddenly he was greeted by the sound of silence. Gleefully Kade rapped the blanket ever closer, hoping for some more shut eye. 

"CHHHASSSE!"

"GODDAMMIT HEATWAVE!" Kade retorted back. Angrily marching out of bed, met with the unamused eyes of the rest of his team mates. 

"Will someone tell me what the hell is gong on?!" Kade shouted, to no one in particular.

"Sorry...sorry..." Boulder mumbled. 

"Boulder, wait why are you apologising you didn't do anything wrong." Graham said, if he was honest no one really did.

"No Graham I am responsible, I told Heatwave we'd start the search for Chase this morning." Boulder replied. "He's been up all night waiting to get started." 

"But why?!" moaned Kade. "Its not like he cares about Chase or anything!" 

A cold servo pressed against his back.

"What...did...you....say.." Heatwave whispered harshly, his voice like ice.

"Nuu nuu no..thing." Kade stuttered panicking, as he glared into those blood orange optics. Just as soon as he arrived, Heatwave marched swiftly back into the dark of the bunker. 

"What's going on guys?" Dani calmly asked the remaining mechs, clearly sensing their distress as they danced between ped to ped,

"Yeah come on Buddy, you can tell us." Graham held his partners servo gently. 

Boulder looked down on the humans below, his eyes hovered towards Blades hoping he could provide the answer. But clearly that mech was far more embarrassed by the subject than he, so he had to take the short straw. Fresh energon burned his faceplates, dreading having 'the talk'.

"Well me and Blades think....." He began.

"Their SPARKMATES!" Blades blurted out, to the surprise of the rest of the crew.

"What like you and Bumblebee?" Dani squealed, delighted by the prospect of having another ship added to their collection. 

"Wait you all already know about sparkmates?" Boulder asked puzzled. He never thought that Blades, of all mechs, would be quite this open about something like that. 

"Blades told me." Dani told Boulder "And I kinda told everyone else...." She whispered guilty, unbeknownst it was quite a private matter for the autobots. Blades gave her a knowing smile, as if he'd already forgiven her. Once she had told him all about human bonding, he immediately told the rest of the rescue bots, much to their dismay.

"Except Cody, I hope!" Chief marched in hearing the end of the conversation after a early morning rescue call. 

"Course not Cody, Dad!" Dani quickly defended herself. "That's a conversation for you and him to have!" 

Rolling his eyes, Chief Burns headed up towards the green mech. 

"How serious are they Boulder?" the Chief said solemnly. He knew how much joy true love could bring, but also the heavy burden of heartache when it came to an end. He hoped this wasn't the case for Heatwave and Chase. He hoped it wasn't going to affect the actions of Heatwave and prayed it hadn't already decided the fate of Chase. 

"Um well me and Blades aren't 100%, but considering how Heatwaves always acted around Chase......"

"Like an asshole." Kade butted in, clearly weirded out his partner of all people could drivel in such mush. 

"Uh as I was saying we believe its his protective programming to care for Chase, as Chase does for him."

"Aw that's sweet guys, kinda like a married couple." Graham smiled, reminiscing his own parents relationship.

"What no way, it still doesn't explain why Heatwave screams half the dam time at Chase though, not that Chase has ever done that."

"Oh that's easy." replied Blades. "That's because Heatwave is the s.." This earned him a sharp jab in the side from boulder. His eyes screaming enough. Luckily that was enough to stop Blades from spilling any more info. 

"Guys we have a situation!" Cody's voice rang across the firehouse. Trust that boy to be up at this time of the morning in the control room, like farther like son. 

"We hear you Cody, go ahead son." 

"Hightide has just commed in, there's a situation out on the coast." 

"Tell Hightide we're on our way son, we'll take old bessy and Heatwave." 

As if on queue Heatwave entered the firehouse, the stoic look returned to his face as if nothing had happened. 

"Hey Heat, are you alright?" Kade whispered coolly as he clambered in, hoping he wouldn't spook the mech. 

Heatwave pondered his answer for a moment. "No not really Kade....." 

"Say no more buddy, lets deal with this. Then we'll have a full rescue search for Chase...yeah?"

"Sure thing...."Heatwave replied, barely auditable. "I hope we have enough time...all the other rescues...."

"They can wait. Lets sort out this thing with Highttide sounds pretty serious since he never calls and then we look for Chase. Lets be honest here the only other rescue today will be Mrs Neederlanders cat."

That got him a hearty chuckle from the usual boisterous mech.

"Now do your thing Buddy."

Heatwave rolled in his vents. Soon Chase. Soon.

"Rescue bots. Roll to the rescue!"


	8. Hightide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team help Hightide out with a rescue but all isn't as it seems.

"Dam move ya scabby." 

Despite his humongous bot size, there was some things that Hightide simply couldn't do. Regrettably the ferry had come a little too early and had managed to plant its anchor on some debris beneath the surface. Sucking in his pride, he commed Blurr and Salvage to help him load the passengers onto him. Still that wasn't enough. He needed to get to the bottom of the ocean, to collect the debris. Unfortunately that would mean unmanning his own ship, which was the only thing keeping the fragile ferry in place. To add on top of that potentially put the passengers coming aboard at risk. Optimus wouldn't like that. 

"Dammit." He grumbled as he saw the Rescue Bots & Co, gliding across the ocean towards him. 

"What's up Hightide?" The youngest Burns beamed at the giant mech. 

Blurr snickered "What's up Code, is that Mr Fussy pants here cant accept help from anyone. Took him ages to call...." 

"Shut up you scallywag and get back to work." Hightide had no time for Blurrs games. The bot quickly took note, jumping swiftly off ship to help more passengers. 

"Its fine, Hightide." Heatwave answered truthfully. "Honestly I think we've all been like that from time to time." 

"Especially you Heatwave." giggled Blades.

"Shut up Blades!" Heatwaves mock fury. 

"Cut from the same cloth those two, I tell you." Kade whispered to his team mates.

Hightide quickly informed the team of the situation and within moments the Rescue Bots were launching into action. Once all the citizens had been rescued, all that was left was the Captain and his ship.

"What am I going to do about me ship Chief." Captain chocked. "If that big bot lets go she'll be sunk. Me Livelihood n all be down there!"

"No problem Captain, We'll send the bots down to remove the debris, whilst Hightide keeps hold of your ship." 

"Much appreciated Chief." 

Graham directed the bots to different sections of the hull of the ferry. The storm had caused all sorts of debris to come out of whack, the sea floor was a wreak. Marching through the various wood planks, boat scraps and various other junk. (some of which Salvage salvaged for his latest collection) The bots had almost finished the job by the time Heatwave got round to his final section, the front end of the hull.

The front was stuck in-between the top of a large abyss, Heatwave knew this was a gentle job. The wrong move and the whole ship could come plummeting down the long shaft. Moving the debris with the gentleness of a sparkling, carefully disposing them to the side of the cavern. That is until he noticed something very odd. His hand met hot metal. How could there be such a thing down here. Worry etched Heatwaves faceplates. Boulder had told him about the underground volcanos underneath Griffin Rocks oceans. If this was what he thought it was they'd need to evacuate now! Comlinking the entire team, he expressed his concern. 

"Tell me when your out of there Heatwave." Hightide blasted "Then I'll start to unhook my attachments to the ferry. We put in temp stabilisers, so it shouldn't fall much further into the abyss. But be careful. If we are dealing with an active volcano, that ferry wont be round for much longer and neither will you if you hang around there much longer."

"Heatwave can you do a quick scan? So we can see the scale of what we're dealing with here."

"I can certainly give it a try Boulder." 

Heatwave turned his optics on full blast, still the darkness of the abyss didn't allow him to even see an inch ahead. Dammit maybe it was a false alarm.

Just as he was about to turn crushing pain met his arm. Heatwave panicked attempting to claw the burning metal from his hand. Wait metal? Long shards of metal scorched his arm. Attempting to be free of the junk, Heatwave swam in closer ready to punch it square the nose. 

"Now get off me you piece of junk."

The grip on his arm loosened. 

"I'm not...junk."

Heatwave's reached out, grabbing the so called junk closer, bringing it into a rough hug.

"Chase?" He whispered, he prayed. 

Sure enough as he grabbed the mechs helm, those sunny optics now dimmed, managed to give him a faint glimmer of hope. 

"Chase." Heatwave buried his faceplates deep into the Chases neck cables, ignoring the searing pain. Before he was promptly shoved off.

"Chase....?"

"Heatwave....." Chases voice was little more than a whisper, Heatwave had to turn his audios up full blast just to be able to hear him.

"You'll burn yourself."

"I don't care about that!" Heatwave barked. "I care...."

"About what?" Chase cut him off, eye's still sharp despite their dimness. "Not about me that's for sure. Did Optimus force you down here?" 

Heatwaves stiffened in shock. What had he done? Of course he already knew the answer to that.

Refusing to let go of Chases servo, his grip getting ever tighter. 

"Hightide to Heatwave the Hull is slipping I cant keep a hold much longer!" 

"Heatwave to Hightide, message received, Inform the others I've found Chase." 

A flurry of voices echoed down the com line in excitement, only by the sudden worrying realisation. 

"Is Chase alright Heatwave?" Blades asked nervously, flashbacks to the storm filling his tanks with worry.

"Well he's not too good, please prepare emergency med bay." 

"Got it!" Blades ran around Hightides deck, busying himself for the oncoming emergency patient.

"Do you need any help down their Heatwave?" Chief asked his voice brimming with concern for his fallen partner. 

"I should be alright, it be safer and quicker if I just swim Chase up with me now." 

"Understood good luck and take care of my partner."

"Will do Chief."

Switching his attention back the Chase, he noticed the mechs grip had loosened slightly. Pulling himself closer to the blue mechs helm he noticed Chases optics had gone off line.

"Chase....Chase." Heatwave gently cooded, trying his hardest not to spook him.

"Hmmm Hea...." 

Heatwave gazed into the dimmed optics with pity. Chase was a shell of his former self, barley able to string a sentence, heat comparable to molten metal and Primus knows what else. Placing a firm grip on Chases waist, Heatwave began their descent to the surface. Till he got stopped after less than a second. Chase moaned beneath his grip, clearly in even more agony than before.

"Sorry Chase." circling round the mech, attempting the most gentle voice he could muster. "We just have to go a little further, then we'll get you all fixed up."

After a final pull and an even hardier scream by Chase, dread filled Heatwaves spark. Chase wasn't refusing to come up. It felt like he was stuck. Frantically Heatwave searched every part of Chases shell to find the stuck component. Finally he was greeted by that dam calden, wedged in-between a small crack in the abyss wall.

"Dammit." Heatwave cursed, if only he put Chase into a stasis chamber for his injury, rather than forcing him to do rescue work and then they wouldn't be in this mess.  
Chase whimpered as he feebly attempted to free the leg. Responding with consent sorry, which he doubted could ever reimburse the damage. 

"HEATWAVE!" Hightides booming voice echoed across the comm. Heatwave barley had any time to regain his senses before he realised what had happened. He felt a sharp kick to his midsection that sent him flying up and across, out of the abyss. Without Chase. Pure horror unfolded in front of his optics. The ferry fell deeper into the abyss, pushing Chase down beneath it. It took Heatwave a moment to compose himself.

"CHASE!" But it was to late the mech was to far gone.

Chase had saved him? Of course he had, that was his Chase after all. Putting others before himself. Heatwave momentarily dammed his stupidity for not having a tighter grip on Chase, before he commed the rest of the team. Knowing back up was on the way, Heatwave transformed into boat mode and with full propulsion hurtled himself deeper into the abyss.


	9. Under Pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase is sinking deeper, but how far will he go?

Already the pressure was starting to crack his armour, not that he cared at this point anyway. He was so easily replaceable. The only reason the rescue team was out here was to save the ferry, not for him. When Hightide had first arrived on the scene, Chase had attempted to comm him but with no such luck. Eventually through his struggles along the sea bed, he'd wound up stuck between the hull and the abyss. Not a very pleasant stop at all. Now here he was sinking ever deeper. Chase couldn't tell how far, the darkness of the abyss had quickly taken over every speck of sunlight. He shut off his optics almost immediately after the fall, there was no point keeping the damaged orbs on if there was nothing to see. Least his last sight was Heatwave.

Oh yes Heatwave.

Touching the mech, made Chase realise how serious his condition really was. His warning processes had practically given up now. When he had touched Heatwaves arm he was shocked to find how cold Heatwave was, or should he say how hot he was. He felt Heatwaves armour burn and crackle underneath him, even though he was clearly in pain Heatwave still held on. Quite admirable, yet he is a rescue bot it is his job. Chase reminded himself. Heatwave was far from concerned about his well being, besides he was looking for junk not for Chase. Or were those things one in the same for Heatwave. 

"Warning....Warning Termination imminent."

Chase knew he should be afraid. He was sinking deeper into a seemingly bottomless abyss, pressure ready to crack him open like a nut. His shell felt like it was on fire. Energon was flooding out of him out of every available crack it could find. All his components were mangled wrecks. He should be in so much pain right now. He should be, but he wasn't. His pain receptors had given up long ago, he knew it was there but he could not register it. Perhaps he was parallelized. Not that it mattered anyway, he didn't have to worry about that sort of thing by the way he was going. 

Digging hard into his memory banks, he picked out the fondest ones. If this was to be his time, he'd rather die with happiness in his spark. Completely shutting down his already failing optics, Chase used the remainder of his power to bring back those old cybertronian memories. 

"Heatwave." Chase smiled running through the open park.

"Chase!" A younger Heatwave joyfully shouted back, as he lifted Chase into the air spinning him around wildly. Chase lifted his helm high into the air, Cybertrons wind flowing against his faceplates, with his old love.

"Are you alright?" Heatwave asked, his eyes full of concern for the mech in his arms.

This was the life for Chase.

"Never better, as long as I'm with you." Chase nuzzled further into the reds robust neck cables. 

"If this is where the all sparks go, I'm loving it already." 

"Why would you want to go there?" A concerned Heatwave asked.

"Well as you know, every spark ends up there eventually and well this certainly feels like it."

"You didn't answer my question, why Chase? Don't you want to spend it here with the team and........me?" Heatwave leaned in optics searching for an answer. 

Chase felt his faceplates burning, perhaps these memories weren't such a good idea after all.

"I do want to stay with you Heatwave, just not the new you."

"The new who?? Chase I've been the same as I've always been!" Heatwave answered demandingly back.

Looks like there is some of the 'new' Heatwave in the old one, my memories are far more corrupted than I thought pondered Chase. Attempting to pull away, Heatwaves grip only tightened. Chase was frightened now, this so called memory was turning into a nightmare.

"No....NO let me go. I am an officer......."

"CHASE. Listen to me I'm not letting you go." Heatwaves voice was far grittier than before. "Never again." Chase felt himself relax into that for some reason, Heatwaves words they felt, sincere somehow. Chase wasn't sure how long the stayed together like that, but it felt nice to be cuddled.As Blades would say its the best feeling in the world. Chase had to agree with him there. Heatwaves arms held protectively around his spark chamber, his large chassis blocking him from the cool winds as the rains of Cyberton barley hit his plating as Heatwave learned his entire frame over Chases. Blocking him from the dangers of the outside world. Chase felt his optics go heavy, he really didn't want to leave this place, this memory it was just too good. He felt his spark pulling him away, begging him to leave his paradise for another. 

A startling bang echoed behind them. 

"Decepticons." Chase started to shake, this wasn't right. He knew they'd come but not this early. When on Primus was this?

"No the ferry." 

"What?!" Blinking madly Chase found himself in those eye's once again. Though they were much older.

Lifting his helm above his head, he could vaguely make out some other bots moving the ferry. 

"Where.......?" Chase was confused was this daylight. Looking beneath him, he saw the remains of the abyss floating further away by the second. This didn't stop him from grasping tightly onto Heatwave as though the currents would sweep him back down there again.

"Good morning sleeping beauty. Had any nice dreams today." A much older Heatwave chuckled.

"What....?"Chase felt sluggish every time he tried to open his mouth, he could barley let a word out, let alone a sentence. Glancing forward he noticed he was in an odd positon, directly in front of him was Heatwaves chassis, just like in his memory core. Perhaps he was still there. Chase wasn't escaping the abyss, his spark was! Chase frantically thrashed in the arms of his captor and to be greeted with the ever tighter grip. 

"No....Heatwave I cant....leave him....behind." Chase felt himself sob, his voice far more distorted than it ever had been. Other ghostly shadows surrounded him now. A mishmash of blue and white, greeted by the familiar cybertronian winds became a kaleidoscope of colours as more figures started to close in. 

His time had come.

Sirens wailing loudly, audios screaming louder, optics on the blink and thrashing like a wild animal, Chase was not leaving without a fight. 

"Heatwave! HEATWAVE!" attempting to strain his audios, heavy pressure pushing against his entire shell. That sickening abyss darkness creeping back into his vision. Chase felt the water in his vents fill up. 

This really was it.

"Heatwave..."He barley managed to make out as the blood orange optics disappeared from view, leaving him with the cold dark abyss for comfort.


	10. Help comes in many ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heatwave finds Chase, but something isn't right with the rescue bot.

Heatwave felt like his tanks were going to purge. The sight that lay before him wasn't a pretty one. Chases armour had been twisted beyond recognition, his components were unsalvageable and his optics..... Heatwave held his servo tightly around the Chases.

"Chase...." A long pause awaited him.

"Heatwave." 

Thank Primus, grabbing the injured mech tightly around the mid section he flung him up close to his helm. 

"Power up and engergize!" The grappling shot from his arm, latching onto the mega bot at the top of the abyss edge.

"Got you laddie!" Hightides voice boomed down to him, grunting as he struggled to keep both the ferry and the bots afloat.

"And us!" Blades shouted as he Boulder grabbed the power line, whilst Blurr and Salvage held up the ferry.

As he felt himself and Chase being pulled up slowly, he couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief.

Chase was safe.

The police bot may be injured, but he was dam sure with all the damage he had encountered in the war, old ratchet could handle it. Keeping his hold tight, they continued their long decent upwards, until he felt an odd rustling sensation around his helm. Using his internal comms he decided to communicate with Chase. 

"Chase?" Looking down, Heatwave noticed that Chase was burying himself further into his neck cables.The blue mech was shaking slightly. 'Primus he must be frightened.' Heatwave thought to himself.

"Are you alright?" Heatwave questioned, concerned for the young mechs health. 

"Never better, as long as I'm with you." Chase nuzzled further into the Heatwaves robust neck cables. 

Then came a reply Heatwave was not expecting. 

"If this is where the all sparks go, I'm loving it already." 

Heatwaves processor panicked, why on earth would Chase talk about that? He certainly wasn't dead, and he wasn't dying....was he?

"Why would you want to go there?" Heatwave felt his whole frame shiver.

"Well as you know, every spark ends up there eventually and well this certainly feels like it." smiled Chase. Heatwave didn't like this. Not one bit.

"You didn't answer my question, why Chase?" Worried for the police bots lack of cohesive response, but another question lingered his mind.

"Don't you want to spend it here with the team and........me?" Heatwave dreaded the answer.

"I do want to stay with you Heatwave, just not the new you."

Heatwave felt his spark recoil. Confused and angry Heatwave spat back

"The new who?? Chase I've been the same as I've always been!" 

After waiting a couple of nano clicks, he instantly regretted every word. A silent Chase was far worse than a talkative one, even if he was spouting nonsense. Suddenly he felt Chase viciously attempt to push himself away. The power line swung wildly as Heatwave tightened his grip on the line as well as Chase. 

"No....NO let me go. I am an officer......." Chases servos beat Heatwave wildly, leaving large dents in Heatwaves armour. But he refused to let go.

"CHASE. Listen to me I'm not letting you go." Heatwaves could feel the gravel in his voice.

"Never again." 

This finally provoked a response from Chase. A good one at that. The police mech had relaxed into his frame, servos slunk around Heatwaves shoulders and onto his back plates. If it wasn't for their dire situation. It reminded Heatwave of the times, when one human flung themselves at the other as a sign of decollation and trust. He got it from those movies Blades forced them to watch. Not that he liked those movies. They certainly didn't make his spark swell. Not....one....bit.

As the edged ever closer to the surface, he noticed a small light beneath him. A yellowish hue tinged beneath his faceplates and he couldn't help but smile. Chases were finally coming back online. Perhaps the mech wasn't as injured as he first thought. 

Suddenly the ships ferry, created an almighty bang from above. Mega bot must have finally been able to pull it out. But it did create a unusual response from Chase.

"Decepticons?" Chase was scared, quivering beneath Heatwave. Holding Chase closer to his chassis in comfort, he tried to wake him as gently as he could.

"No the ferry."

"What...." Chase's voice came out as a slurr, he seemed to be online now rather than a daze. In the light Heatwave could see how broken the blue mechs jaw was. Chases grip tightened around Heatwaves, holding on for dear life. With Chases cute expression couldn't help but chuckle.

"Good morning sleeping beauty. Had any nice dreams today." 

"Where.....?" Looking down at Chase worriedly, the police bot was taking an awful long time to respond. Something wasn't right. A large servos smacked the side of his head, messing up his equilibrium for a nano second. Thankfully, the power line was about to haul him and the thrashing Chase onto the boat. He'd never seen a bot this wild. Heatwaves grip tightened, as they reached the surface. Only to be retorted by more wild kicks from the police bot. 

"Chase!" He cried, looking down at the blue mech as he ran with him bridal style to the centre of the mega bots ship. Placing him down gently, he held Chases helm tightly as the others grabbed the other components to make sure the police bot wouldn't injure himself. Chases sirens were at an ear defending pitch as the police bot began screaming.

"Heatwave....HEATWAVE!"

The burns looked on in sadness. Knowing there was nothing they could do for their injured friend. Cody gripped his Dads hand tightly. He had seen this before.

Heatwave felt the coolant pour from his eyes, he didn't care if the team saw this. He looked down at Chase, who's optics were flashing dangerously like his sirens, desperately calling on Heatwave to help. But he couldn't. 

Heatwave began to cry.

"What do we do......god help him Primus..."

"What do we do?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chase sounds okay at the start of the chapter as they use internal comm link rather than external through the mouth piece.(which is broken)


	11. Calling all Doctors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet & co try to help Chase. But will it work....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Knockout/Breakdown  
> In my universe they live<3 (I have a story just for them in the works)

"Breakdown pass me that!" 

The blue towering mech leaned right over Blades, grabbing the contraption and handing to his Conjunx Endura.

"Knockout, I needed that!" Ratchet angrily stomped, as he pulled the armour off the injured mech. 

"Shit..." Knockout swore quietly, as he delved deeper into the mechs chest.

"Guys.....please...." Blades quivered, holding Chases servo gently. He was monitoring the police bots spark, which had just spiked rapidly.

"Sorry Blades." Ratchet grumbled as he turned back to work.

"Yeah me too and um sorry Chase." Knockout shrugged as he handed the tool back to a now pleased looking Rachet and continued on another area. 

Chases spark slowed down once again. 'Thank Primus' thought Blades.

"And I'm sor...." Breakdown was cut off.

"No need for you to apologize Breakdown. You did nothing wrong." Blades smiled, he was getting used to the new mech of the group. Though he was a former decepticon heavyweight, the mech was as gentle as a sparking, seemingly he could do no wrong. Though Blades knew that to be untrue.

"And we are done." Rachet said solemnly.

"Did the best we could partner." Knockout gestured to Blades.

Blades joined the others, looking down at their handiwork. It was quite impressive, considering the stakes at hand. By the time Chase had been rushed through the ground bride (By a furious Heatwave) he had practically off lined. It took a good chunk of the academy's power source, just to online him again. Once they had temporarily stabilized him, it didn't get any easier. Noticing Chase twitch, pity poured from Blades as he glanced over Chases tyres. 

Black rotting energon scars, covered his wheels. On first inspection, Blades had noticed funny little spikes pointing into them, immediately commed them he ran to Chief, who confirmed his fears. Blades had seen these spikes in movies take down bigger cars than Chase, bursting their tyres and causing them to crash offline. The very thought made Chase shudder. As he removed them, he recognized the signs of clotted energon, Guilt flooded his spark. Leaving these things in too long. He had caused this.

"I'm sorry Chase...."Blades wept as the rest of the group turned towards him. "I caused this." he barley whispered.

"No you didn't." Knockout firmly gripped his shoulder. "We've fixed him Blades and." Knockout pondered over how to answer. "We did the best we could do."

Ratchet came over to Blades. "Why on earth do you feel responsible Blades?" Rachet looked down at Chase, the mech had various injury's but one in particular struck him as odd.

"Tell me what happened?" He could hear the guilt in Blades voice.

"Well we *sniff* went on a rescue, chasing Evan and Myles." Ratchet picked up the spite in those names as Blades spoke about them.

"And Chase got there first, when we arrived he was unconscious but...but." Blades let out a cry. "He said he was fine, and after the argument he had with Heatwave. I didn't want to push him anymore, so I let him be."

Ratchet pulled the helicopter bot into a deep hug.

"I should have know...." Blades cried, his voice now horse as he cried into Ratchet. 

"Its alright Blades." Ratchet cooed. "I've commed Bumblebee, he's outside the lab to pick you up."

"But...Chase." Blades looked down at his fallen friend. 

"We'll take care of him." Knockout gave him a wining smile, ushering him out of the door in a blink of an eye.

As soon as Blades was out of audio range, Knock out turned to Ratchet. 

"We did our best Ratchet." He whispered learning onto Breakdown, who had just finished placing Chase into the stasis pod.

"We might have...." Ratchet said grimly. He had seen too many a mech injured to know, not all of them went well, not matter how it seems.

Turning to face the other two Ratchet spoke plainly. "Now you both need to get out of here. I've just commed Heatwave, he'll be down here soon. And well you know about his temper, especially around former cons." His optics never leaving theirs.

"Former Con's." Knockout spat, still upset about that name.

"Come on Red." Breakdown attempted a sweet smile, which sure enough lured Knockout down the hall and away from conflict. 

After receiving and giving Breakdown a knowing wave, he widened the doors to the med bay. The last thing he wanted was a set of broken doors, by the ever pounding rage that was heading down the hallway. Ratchet was known for his temper but this was one mech who could certainly beat him to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BumbleBlades next chapter ;)


	12. BumbleBlades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bumblebee gives Blades some reassurance.

"Blades!"

Bumblebee enveloped the smaller mech tightly, as though Primus himself was going to take him away. Cool blue coolant, bled from the helicopters eyes. Placing a reassuring servo against Blades back plates, the scout lead him back to their quarters. It was nothing much. A small berth, which barley fit the two of them, not that Bee was minded being snuggled closer to the copter bot. Various human film posters scattered the wall, as well as merchandise coving the floor, through their shared love of all thing TV. Speaking of which. Bee turned on the humongous platform which overhung their berth, plugging in the speakers he put on one of Blades (and his) favourites 'Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring'. Thanking Primus for the sound proof walls. Bee and Blades were two nano clicks away from being kicking out the base entirely a couple of weeks ago, when Optimus had insisted they install thanks to their late night movie antics. 

Signalling Blades to come closer, Bee felt Blades helm snuggle comfortably under his neck cables. Smiling happily down on his spark mate, Bee felt his optics drift, with the peaceful music of the shire, lulling him into recharge. 

"CHASE!"

Bee shot up like an arrow, only to be greeted by a hyperventilating Blades. Following his partners eyes were transfixed on the screen. Arrows sunk deeply into Boromirs chest.

"Chase..."Blades whimpered as he tightly curled his servo around Bee's. Bee turned back to the screen, twitching his servo to let his partner that know it was okay to let it all out. 

"I know its stupid...." Blades turned to Bee, optics burning with shame. "But it reminded me of something....."

"Want to tell me about it?" Bee leaned closer into his partner, sensing his distress. "I wont judge."

"Its like me and Boulder are Merry and Pippin."

"I'm guessing your Pippin then." Bumblebee joked attempting to lift his mates mood. It worked somewhat.

Bee started to relaxed. " Aragon is Heatwave and Chase...." He paused for a moment. "Is Boromir."

'Odd' thought Bumblebee, though he did admire Chases ability for the rescue bot code (as well as various human laws) akin to that of Boromirs loyalty to Gondor; apart from that he couldn't quite see the connection that Blades was making. If anything Heatwave and Chases characters should be swapped.

"Do continue." Bee persuaded him forward. Intrigued to where this might go.

"Merry and Pippin, couldn't help Boromir in his time of need." Blades looked down in sadness. "There were opportunities to help him before." Bee knew they wernt talking about the movie anymore. "But by the time it came to the end, they were snatched away. Useless. Unable to help." 

Bumblebee looked down, at his solemn partner. Letting out a rusty cough, he spoke up.

"Listen Blades it was Evan and...."

"I haven't finished yet." Blades interrupted him, a twinge of sadness echoed his spark, yet he still encouraged the mech to speak. 

"Aragon (Heatwave) comes over, here is a man who pours out his feelings at the final moment." Blades looked down sadly. "But all for naught. If any of them had noticed Bormoirs odd behaviour earlier, they could have confronted him and done something about it. Now look he's sustained far worse and now he's going to...." 

Blades threw himself at Bumblebees chassis, soaking it with coolant. Bee pattered a reassuring servo on the orange bots helm. He had to admit, Bumblebees imagination could be wild at times but that's what he loved about that mech. Looking over Bees shoulder he glanced back at the silver screen. He felt himself getting drawn in, Boromirs face was gasping for air, Bee felt his own vents suck in, in pain. As life left the mans eyes, the screen panned down to his chest. Blood as black as the night oozed wildly, never stopping,ever flowing.

Bumblebee felt over his own chassis. He knew that feeling. He didn't even realise anything was wrong, until he saw Ratchets face hovering above his. 

"What?" Bee glanced around, what in the name of Cybertron was Ratchet doing in there room?!

"Bumblebee!" He felt his spark light up as Blades crushed him into a hug. "Don't do that to me again"

Bumblebee looked at Ratchet searching for an answer. Hoping he hadn't done 'that' in front of Bee.

{Fraid so} Ratchet addressed him, pity drowned the link. 

Bee was lost for words. He didn't know what to think, embarrassment, shame and he felt himself shiver. The fear. 

{You better tell him} Ratchet nodded, as he headed out the door. 

"Bee....What's wrong." 

Bumblebee didn't even notice he was shaking until he felt Blades attempt to steady both his servos. 

"I'm sorry Blades." Coolant ran down his eyes, he couldn't tell him not now. Not with everything that had been going on. The rescue bots had no idea what happened between him and Megatron. And he wanted it to stay that way. 

"Knockout to Blades.....Come in Blades." The sharp Doctors voice screeched through their comms.

"H...here. Knockout Sir." Blades quickly replied shoving together his medical gear.

"Oh please Blades, for the last time.... don't call me Sir.....But." Bee swore he could hear the grin down the other line. " You can call me Doctor, and I'll call you Nurse."

As Blades began to head towards the door, Bee grabbed his servo tightly.

"Knockout don't be so rude." Bee growled down the open comm link, jealously stung his servos.

"Oh don't worry autobit I'm not here to steal your frag, got my own. Thank you very much." Bee heard Breakdown bellow into a laughing fit, joined by the screech of a seeker in the background. 

"Oh great the whole gangs back together." Bee felt his eyes involuntary roll over, the troublesome seeker was the last thing they needed.

"Don't worry I have control of him Bee." Bee thanked Primus after he heard Skyfires voice boom above the rest.

"What's this about, anyway Sky?" Bee sat up fully as Blades leaned in closer, both interested in what the autobot had to say.

"Its about Chase."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOTR Boromirs death is my fave movie scene of all time<3  
> Bee hasn't told Blades of his 'death' experience at the end of prime, that will be a story for another day.  
> Introducing my OTP forever Starscream & Skyfire like my dude these two are so canon (especially in G1 & Aramada I'm surprised there isn't a wedding episode for em XD


	13. Cold Tidings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet tries a new medical procedure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Sparkplug & Spike.

"Chase....If you can hear me...."

Chase on lined his optics, with ease. Lifting a servo, he attempted to rub the static out of his eyes. Engeron slushed around his body like gritty ice,his armour still felt raw and hot though be it not as hot as before. 

"This should cool you down." Ratchet leaned down towards the mech, gently tapping his face plates, causing a slight twitch from the police bot.

Chase leaned into his touch. The old medics hand was cool, to anyone else this would have stung a servo, but to Chase it felt like the most glorious feeling he'd had in a long time.  
Ratchet cooled his hands further, placing both hands on the young bots forehead now, which gained him a sweet smile from the police bot.

"That's it..." Rachet smiled,pleased the frozen energon was having an effect. Chip and Wheeljack had cooked some up in the lab for him, after all his other attempts of bringing the bots fever down had failed. Spike had helpfully suggested he bring the down the energon to a cooler temperature, as to cover all extremities. When Ratchet had questioned this fearful that this would cause Chase to freeze up, Spike simply held up his slush puppy. 

"See Ratchet, some of the ice is still crystalized yet some is still liquid. So rather than having free flowing engeron or completely frozen solid energon. You need a mixture of the two. That way the flow is constant, yet it will still cool Chase without freezing him into stasis." 

Ratchet thanked Primus Optimus had saved Spike and his Dad, many years ago. The human engineers insight on machines had proven more than valuable from time to time and with the help from Spikes friend Chip, they could make those ideas into a reality. 

"How's he doing Ratchet?" Rachet looked down at the young man.

"Better Spike." Ratchet smiled down. "Thanks to you and Sparkplug"

"No need to thank us Ratchet." Spikes Dad headed through the medical doors. "You bots did most of the heavy lifting."

"Yes I suppose." Ratchet mused. "But Spike was the one who came up with this....engeron slush..to bring Chases temperature down. And without your skills, with the delicate nerve wiring, Chase would be in far worse pain than he is now." 

"No problem big R." Spike pattered the medic bots servo. "We all did a good job." he said with a yawn.

"Looks like its time for us, to head back home." Sparkplug laughed, taking his sons shoulder and leading him out. "Don't want to miss your Mums pasta dish, do you now son!" 

"Not a chance!" Spike licked his lips, he could practically smell it now. 

"Then I'm off for a pint, with Chief Charlie. That mans due a break." With that he and Spike disappeared down the medical corridors, whishing Ratchet a found farewell. Suddenly a loud crash came down the corridor. Great. He'd arrived. His incisive pounding across the base had just about fried Ratchets circuits. He certainly was Infernos son then. Storming through the medic doors, Heatwave stormed pass Ratchet as though he didn't exist and plonked himself next to Chase. The fire bots eyes burned into Ratchet. 

"A thank you would suffice." Ratchet grumbled as he cooled his hands once more. 

"Thanks..."Rachet heard the red mech grumble, a spark of gratitude in his voice.

Just as he was about to place his servos on Chases forehead again, a swift swipe knocked his servos. Growling Ratchet came eye to eye with Heatwave.

"What was that for!" He whispered harshly, in usual circumstances he would have bellowed and begun to throw wrenches by now, but he had to keep quiet for Chases sake. 

"Don't touch him." Heatwave placed his servos on Chases faceplates instead, causing a sharp wince of pain from Chase. 

"Chase!" Heatwave panicked, pressing his digits harder into Chase. Sirens blazed the med bay, as Chase panted in pain under the fire pots grip. 

"Get off him, you FOOL!" Ratchet gave Heatwave one hard shove, which sent him toppling onto the floor. Before reapplying his own cool hands, which caused the police bot to quieten down quickly. 

Heatwave stood there shaking a little. He'd heard about the ferocity of the old medic that even Megatron himself feared. But what saddened him the most was how Chase, seemed to prefer this mechs company to his. It seemed like Chase was repelled by his company, though he couldn't say he blamed him. Ratchet glanced over to the awkward fire bot, grouching slightly he picked up a wrench and gently threw it towards the red mech. The clatter of the landing shook Heatwave from his daze.

"Get over here Heatwave." Ratchet could practically feel his optics roll into the back of his helm, as the fire bot sulked over like a spanked sparkling. Dipping the red mechs servos into the cooling ice, earned him a hiss. 

"This will help you with Chase." The old medic said clearly, as he lead Heatwave back down to Chase, placing his servos onto Chases faceplates. Chase winced slightly at the new larger hands gripping tightly at his cheeks. Not as gentle as the ones that had came before.

"Not so much pressure now." Ratchet whispered into Heatwaves audios. Heatwave eased his grip. "That's it gently now." Digits now dusting against the faceplates. Heatwave began to beam as Chases face began to light up, helm snuggling into Heatwaves large servo.

"Ha...think he likes you." Ratchet chucked, pleased that peace had finally come to his med bed. Clearing up the rest of his equipment he commed in Skyfire privately as not to disturb the calm which had just arrived. 

{Ratchet to Skyfire}

{Skyfire to Ratchet received}

{Skyfire I'm ready for you and Starscream to fit Chases new armour on.} 

{We're ready and on our way!} Skyfires voice sounded chipper, not doubt thanks to his old seeker friend.

Ratchet pounded. {Could you hold off for five minutes actually, I have to remove Heatwave. You know him and his grudges around Cons.}

{Course Ratchet, we'll hold on and I'll keep Star on his best behaviour.}

"What was that Sky!" Ratchet chuckled as he heard the seekers sharp tongue down the other line. Those two were quite cute he had to admit. 

"Right Heatwave its time for you to go." Ratchet placed his servo on the bots shoulder. " Fraid its time for his new armour plating to go on and...."

"Yeah I heard Skyfire and....." Heatwave didn't dare say his name. " And his 'friend' are doing it." He glared at Ratchet.

"Will you be here?"

"Of course Heatwave." Ratchet was genuinely surprised by this new worrying tone.

"Its just....." Heatwaves mind thought back to Cybertron but immediately pushed it away again. "Never mind."

"Don't worry Heatwave. He's in good hands." Ratchet gestured towards the medical doors. Heatwave gave one last look at Chase.

"Chase?" A large servo rubbed gently against his chassis. Averting his optics forward, he was surprised to see him again. 

"Heatwave?"

"Chase can you hear me?" Chase couldn't see at all his vision was dark, be it a few sparks of light flashing through. It felt like he was rebooting. But that couldn't be right. 

"Of course I can hear you Heatwave." Blinking rapidly, Heatwaves figure finally appeared before him. Chase glanced around it seemed like he was in some sort of med bay. Had he really survived? 

"What did you say Chase? Please...please....Speak to me." Heatwaves voice began to sink in. His large servos carrased the police bots faceplates in a smoothing manner, but there was worry there.

"Heatwave?" Chase panicked as the bot in front of him failed to respond. His optics must be on the brink, as Heatwave started to fade. Lifting an arm plate towards the other he was shocked to see it go straight through. A hologram? Suddenly blinding white lights filled his optics.

"Systems back online"

Chases processor whirled slowly, attempting to online his optics for a while all he could see was static. This was far worse than before. Maybe that had been a dream?  
Suddenly a heavy hand pushed him against the table.

"Keep him down Skyfire." A ear defending screech rattled his audios. He recognised that voice from somewhere.....

"Please Star, tune down your audios your disturbing me and Chase." A kind hearted sounding mech, seemed to settled his processor.

"Quite the both of you." Was that Optimus medic...what was his name Hatchet? "This is a delicate process."

Chase kept his optics offline, the first voice had unsettled him deeply. He didn't trust them or himself to online himself to the world just yet. 

"Starscream pass me that plating...." 

Deception.

Chase on lined his optics in a flash, throwing a violent swing into the seeker who hovered over him. A giant shuttle crouched down to his fallen partner. Chase saw this as his opportunity. Running as fast as his spark would allow him, he flew out of the medical bay, ignoring the pleas behind him. Reaching the elevator shaft Chase finally got a good assessment of his injuries. An improvement on before considering he had almost been off lined, by the looks of things. Vertigo still haunted him as he wobbled from the elevator, towards the ground bridge. Mashing in the coordinates of Griffin Rock, he began to head towards the green light. Shouts echoed through the hallway, creeping steadily closer ready to envelope Chase.

"Not this time Cons....."Chase snarled harshly, venom pouring from his voice; leaping through the ground bridge, he fired at the controls. 

The force of the blast knocked the entire team back. As the dust cleared, Heatwave clashed his denta. 

"Dammit Chase...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Inferno and Red Alert are Heatwaves parents!  
> 


	14. Remembered, Never Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team go off in pursuit of Chase, but can they put their own problems behind them.

A rugged cough shook his vents, as he wobbled to his peds. Looking around, it seemed not only his team but the base had taken quite the blast. Wiping the last of the crumbling dust from his optics, his processor attempted to formulate a plan of sorts. He knew where Chase would be heading. Griffin Rock, was the only place available to travel to, via the ground bridge. But the real question was, where on the island would he go and more importantly, should he warn the Burns. Heatwave didn't like the idea of them getting involved, with Chase and the he was in this state. 

"What the hell was that!" The speed bot, rustled his shoulder removing him from his train of thought.

"WHAT!" Bellowed Heatwave, pushing back Blurr into Salvage. Well at least he gained all their attention. 

Before Heatwaves temper boiled over, Quickshadow managed to chime in. "I think, what Blurr was trying to say, though quite rudely, is what's the matter with Chase? He was far from his normal self."

"Well he's ill, isn't he?!" Heatwave puffed, as he began to pick away at the rubble. 

Ratchet entered the fray now, shooing the others off to clean the mess, leaving him and Heatwave alone in the hall. 

"Heatwave." Ratchet placed a knowing servo on Heatwaves shoulder plate, attempting to slower the rescue bots angry pace.

"Its the war, isn't it?" Heatwave didn't answer Ratchets question, but that never stopped Ratchet. "I understand, I've seen it before." That got Heatwaves attention. "And, I've felt it before..." 

Heatwave turned from his slump, to see the dreary eyed Ratchet. For the tough medic never seemed to show pain, Heatwave felt like he was in a private show to open for his liking. Ratchet quickly turned from him, feebly attempting to keep the energon tears from falling. 

"You understand...." Heatwave stood solemnly behind Ratchet, not daring to advance any further. 

"We do."Ratchet nodded, turning to face Heatwave. "Me and the rest of Optimus crew, we've been in this war for eons. I've even seen Prime himself breakdown once in a while, its noting to be ashamed of, we've all been there. War is no bearer of peace." 

Heatwave attempted to hide his bleary eyes. "I suppose."

"You and Chase can talk to us, whenever you want to." 

"Its nice to talk to someone who understands Boulder and Blades weren't around at the time and Chase....he doesn't speak of it...."

Ratchet nodded, he gazed at the ground bridge. Chase needed help more now than ever, if only he had seen the signs before. 

"I think you have an idea, of what Chase is suffering from don't you Heatwave?"

"Yes....but no one has ever been on the same level as him...."

"I don't know about that, Starscream suffers from PTSD pretty badly."

Heatwave span round angrily. "Pfft that con....wouldn't know what suffering was, even if it hit him square in the face."

Ratchet stubbornly squared up to Heatwave, causing the rescue bot to back up a little. "You don't know what he's been through." Before Heatwave got a chance to continue, Ratchet overturned him. "We weren't the only ones, who lost in this war." 

"But we won, in the end." Heatwave said matter of factly.

"Did we really?" Ratchet turning back to the job in hand.

Heatwaves mind pondered to the fractions, but he couldn't keep his mind off Chase for long. Noticing Heatwaves agitation, Ratchet motioned him to the exit.

"Go find him, we wont have the ground bridge fixed in time. I'll follow you via the ferry, whilst you go in your alt mode boat. The others can fix this mess, while we're gone." Ratchet changed into his ambulance form, ready to roll out. 

Transforming himself, Heatwave jumped down into the boat dock, blasting at a lighting pace across the ocean; mentally and physically preparing himself, for what might await him.

Lights dimmed in the blackened sky, as one lone autobot engine roared out of the firehouse and into the silent night. A looming chill began to creep up in throughout the crisp air, vents began exhuming a frosty whisper. He drove for what felt like miles, black ice crunching into his worn tyres. Crystallisation around his plating was rather smoothing, his processor began to loosen and only then the guilt set it. Only moments ago he could have swore he was back on Cybertron, with roaring bangs, heated fires. But he wasn't. He knew the destruction he left behind, he had all but destroyed the academy. With the others inside. Heatwave inside. 

Energon flowed freely as the snow, which fell quicker now, as the ice began to crack up his exposed plating. The stasis process was beginning to speed up, he was barley able to blink an optic now. It didn't even hurt anymore, that was a relief at least. The feverish boil which had raged through his systems was now nothing more than a simmer. As he felt his processor shut down for stasis, Chase prayed to Primus that he would never wake. Soon enough he nestled himself down next to one of Griffin Rocks old caves, attempting to shield himself from the winter snow. The new warmth lulled him into a sleep of sorts, until he was awoken by a strange tapping. Rebooting his optics, took far longer than he liked and worked far less than he whished. 

"Hello?" The strangers voice was high pitched and slightly scattered. Was his audios not working. Chase bashed his audios in attempt to drown out the high pitched whine the creature continued to gargle. 

"Chase!" Two sets of burning blue optics, brushed against the dark, their humanoid forms, a dark silhouette.They looked like the ghosts, that Cody had talked about. Moving away slightly, Chase backed further into the cave. 

"Stay back....Cons!" He growled as he raised his weapon, the sharp tips of the seekers wings piercing the edge of the cave. Taking one blast and not looking back Chase ignored the screams as he bolted further into the cave.

Heatwave managed to arrive to the Island in good time. Though not as quick as Skyfire and Starscream, who Ratchet insisted should tag along, for air support. 'An eye to the sky', Ratchet rattled down his com. Didn't matter how much Ratchet repeated, Heatwave was never going to like that Con. Heatwave made a bee line to the fire house, the first place to check would be there. Perhaps Chase had stayed in the bunker, he knew how much the police bot liked to stay down there and read his novels. Dashing in he almost managed to rush past Kade.

"Kade!"

"What is it Heatwave, I've got a date with Haley." Kade regretted his answer as he saw the anger boil over on Heatwaves face. Backtracking he managed to blurt out. "Um is this about Chase, I'm sure he's okay Bud. Did you come over here to chill?"

"No." Heatwave spat, balling his fists in anger. "I'm here to find Chase."

"Wait what? But Chase was getting fixed back up with you guys at the academy. Right." 

"He was...now he's gone." Heatwave couldn't be bothered to explain further, as he ran downstairs to look through the bunker. 

"Really Kade." Danny piped in through his com. "Late as ever."

"What you on about." Kade grumbled as he shoved his yellow overhauls on.

"We went out hours ago, Ratchet commed us in to find Chase." Graham commed back. "We are all using our old vehicles, Cody's with Dad as we speak."

"Dammit Ratchet!" Heatwave growled over the coms.

"Please Heatwave." Ratchet scolded him over the com. "They needed to know." 

"So why didn't you guys, get me up then." Kade moaned as Heatwave marched angrily out of the bunker.

"Please." Danny scoffed. "We called into your room like five times, and you still wouldn't get up!"

Ignoring the twos laughter down the coms, Kade turned to his partner.

"Anything Bud?" 

"Nothing..." Heatwave glanced down, Kade could see the fear creeping up in his eyes.

"We'll find Chase, so lets roll out shall we?"

"That's my line." Chuckled Heatwave. "And no Kade, we need to stretch out over as much land as possible. You wouldn't mind travelling in your old vehicle." 

"No problem mate." Kade waved him off. "Just...lets go find Chase."

After what felt like hours swerving around the island, Heatwave finally got the message he had both been expecting and dreading. 

"We found him." Skyfire confirmed. 

"Or should we say them." Starscream commed.

"What on earth...them?" Heatwave tracked onto their signal, bursting down the street towards the caves.

"Your fleshling..." Heatwave heard radio silence, a stern argument proceeded in the background. 

"Your HUMAN friends." Starcream huffed, after being forcefully corrected by Skyfire. 

Heatwave gasped praying they weren't hurt. Seemingly sensing his fear, Starscream answered back.

"Their fine hot head, Chase seemed to mistake them for Cons. Missed though, who knew a police bot could have such bad aim." 

A pained screech rattled down the line once more. Seems like Skyfire was having a hard job at the keeping the seeker in control today.

"Today of all days." Muttered Heatwave as he closed in on the cave.

On arrival he glanced around, expecting to be greeted by the friendly face of the shuttle. Not the waspy little seeker. Heatwave felt his spark combust, great what did he want?!

"Now Starscream, where is Skyfire? Heatwave couldn't handle the seekers nonsense as well as Chase's issues.

"He's gone off, taken your friends back to your headquarters. Said I couldn't follow without your say so."

'Thank Primus' Thought Heatwave, at least Skyfire respected keeping the cons away from the base. He doubted Ratchet would do the same thing. 

"He's just back there." Starscream gestured ahead. 

"Thanks." Heatwave mumbled glancing round to see the shaking seeker, he looked spooked for some reason.

"Are you alright?" Heatwave asked, this wasn't the Starscream he'd met before. 

"Yeah...fine.. just not a big fan of snow is all." 

Skyfire, Heatwave thought about the Shuttles seemingly fatal crash. Perhaps there was more to this seeker, than meets the eye. Turning to fully face the seeker, he spoke up.

"Fly South west from here and you should find the firehouse."

"But...." The seekers hand shook, clearly not wanting to break the shuttles rules.

"I'm in command here, you may go as you please." Heatwave drew the seeker closer. "Besides Skyfire will be there." Giving the seeker a little wink. Before the ice could clear his blush, the seeker was up and away.

"Well looks like Primes got a mini me." Ratchet chuckled down the line. Heatwave was thankful the medic bot couldn't see his embarrassed fluster.

"You'd make a good prime, you know that right...." Ratchet beamed down the line. 

Heatwave couldn't find the answer, a leader does what's right for everyone. Even when he feels otherwise. But he knew in his heart of hears, he would never lead the autobots. But he could continue to lead the rescue bots and now more than ever it was time for him to step up to that role. Transforming he raced down the cave, ready to do his duty. 

Violently shaking, Chase attempted to warm his fans. No such luck. The icy caves would provide him no comfort,nor the solitude he seeked judging by the deception frenzy that awaited him outside. Chase curled into himself tightly. Fear and shame clouding his mind.  
After what he did to Cody, the other autobots and Heatwave; nothing short of termination would be viable. Without warning a small scuffled whisper commemorated close behind him. They were certainly coming closer. Optics dusted over but ice, Chase listened closely to the thundering pair of peds marched ever closer, halting in a silent crash. 

A large servo delicate swept over his plating, fiddling with odds and ends causing a mumbled apology to be whispered in his audios. Chase cracked open a optic painfully in fear of what he might find, his spark fluttered in relief at the sight that greeted him. 

"Heatwave..." Surprise creased the firebots optics. "I thought you abandoned me." His breath raspy.

"Never." Heatwaves grip tightened around Chases servo, Chase couldn't help holding even tighter. He vaguely felt himself being lifted into the air, a strong servo supported him as he walked down the cave walls, even that becoming a memory as he lead outside. 

The snow around them had become a blizzard now. For miles all Chase could see was white, the only thing in front of him was Heatwave. He shone against the white background, the contrast was quite brilliant he had to say. Even the sky above him was pure white. Wait. Before Chase had to look up to see the sky, now he could see it straight forward. Very odd he calibrated, until he turned his head slightly openly to be greeted by Heatwaves chassis. Squirming a bit at the sudden change, Chase attempted to struggle for control. Only to be loosely shaken by Heatwave. 

"Sorry Chase, you drifted off and storms getting worse so I'm carrying you back to the firehouse."

"Oh.." Chase could only response, only feeling a twinge of guilt that he was actually quite enjoying this. But they couldn't stay marching on like this weaver he liked it or not Heatwave couldn't carry him back to the firehouse let alone in this weather. Though he seemed quite determined to do so. A few ideas popped to mind.

"I could drive."

"Yes and can you see the damage you've gathered from that little fiasco, I think not."

"You could tow me?"

"No, couldn't risk the dragging you would do to your plating."

"You could lend me a servo and I'd walk beside you."

"Out of the question."

Chase bit his denta, they couldn't carry on this way. Heatwaves vents were practically echoing off the mountainside, his stubbornness and pride would put them both in jeopardy now. One final idea came to mind. 

"How about you carry me on your back?"

"What." Heatwave exhumed, not chipper about the idea of yet more carrying.

Chase laughed upon seeing Heatwaves expression. "No silly, in vehicle mode that way you can plough through the snow far easier than carrying on and lifting me with just your peds." 

Heatwave was glad to see Chases smile return and nodded in agreement. Placing Chase down gently next to him, he swiftly transformed into vehicle mode. Chase carefully managed to pull himself up and onto Heatwaves back where the ladder lay. It remained him of the time he jumped onto Heatwaves back to save him from the geyser. Heatwave was thinking of the same thing, but another had also crossed his mind. His parents Red Alert and Inferno had told him about a similar instance when Inferno had come in to save the injured Red, turning into vehicle mode and letting Red clamber aboard was the quickest way to get them bot out of the flames.

After a few miles, Heatwave began to struggle. Not due to Chases weight, no by far that was better with his weight being distributed across his vehicle. No it was this blasted snow, with each second it continued to push back against him.

A sharp blast swung past his window screen, peeping from his dashboard he saw that Chase had his 'no snow' component from his mid winter morning routine, firmly in his servo blasting at the ice ahead.

"I thought you fell asleep."

"You thought incorrectly." Chase managed a steely reply. 

As they neared the fire house he felt Chase struggle to lift himself off of him. Transforming and steadily holding Chase up, he looked sown at the police bot questionably.

"Stand down Chase." Almost a command.

"No." Chase's optics practically begged him. "I don't want them to see me like this." he squeaked. "I cant..." Chase shivered in his grip.

Heatwave's spark burned with pity for the other. He would never want to been seen as weak in front of the others. For such a proud bot like Chase, he didn't want his pride to be hurt. But then he remember what Ratchet had said. 

"Sometimes Chase.....its okay to show weakness." Chase looked up at Heatwave as he felt the warming coolant splash onto his face. The fire bot looked a mess. "Please Chase, a lot more bots understand what we went through, you don't have to carry that burden alone."

Heatwave enveloped Chase into an almighty bear crushing hug, his servos practically making dents in Chases weak armour, but Chase didn't have the heart to tell him that. Nestling his helm into Chases neck, Heatwave practically sobbed into his second in commands neck.

"Please, let me help you for once Chase. You always do so for me." Looking deep into the others optics he continued. "It doesn't matter if the others see you like this, the very fact you survived all that is the upmost strength, something to be admired."

Chase strained his neck, attempting to keep stable. "But what about...the base....coming in after destroying it..." 

"No one cares Chase. No one is blaming you.....Your not the only one who has been through this, some of the others have seen it before." Heatwave paused for a moment. "And experienced it."

"Who..." Chase barley whispered as he collapsed into the fire bots arms, once more. He'd finally let go of himself.

"You wouldn't believe me, even if I told you." Heatwave smiled as he waved at the seeker up ahead, as he transformed with Chase on his back rolling out to the fire station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has gone through a lot of re writes but I'm happier with the result now than the earlier drafts I had. But for that its a longer chapter than originally planned:)  
> Another chapter or so in the works!


	15. Another Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day on earth for the others, but a special one for Chase and Heatwave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter! Bit of Ratchet x Wheeljack at the start;)

/// Systems online in 5...4...3...2...1..\\\\\

Glaring electric navy lights, blinded his madly blinking optics. All around him the scenery was amuck of greys, mushed together with the odd splash of colour. His audio receptors began at a mere crackle.Soon whispered voices began to echo, turning into fully fledged words upon sentences. 

"He's starting to wake up!" Very high pitched, must be Blades, Chase thought. 

"Is it okay, to take him out now?" Calming....Boulder?

"I don't see why not..." That low primal tone.......Heatwave.

"Neither do I..." The medic? 

A loud clashing drummed down his audio receptors, just as a empty chill blew against his chassis. Chases didn't even realise he was leaning on something before, he felt his centre of gravity do a one eighty on himself. A gasp left his audios, as he felt himself falling unable to see or to stop. In a matter of nano seconds it wasn't the floor that greeted him but a chassis. He felt a strong pair of arms tucked neatly beneath his thighs and back respectively as he felt himself being hoisted up further into the air. 

"Could of warned me about that?" Chase shook under Heatwaves strict tone, but as he onlined his optics he realised, that was not directed at him.

"Apologies Heatwave." The medic grumbled. "Perhaps we should of waited a little longer, till he found his pedes." 

"Good morning, Sunshine." Chase spun his helm around in shock, to be greeted by the ex wrecker who was bending down to look at him.

"Looks okay to me now Doc, should be back on his pedes in no time." Wheeljack proudly stated as he marched towards the seething doctor, leaving the other bots to crowd round their now awaken friend. As soon as they were out of audio range, he carelessly chucked the wrench he'd been holding aside.

"Wheeljack...I needed that!" Ratchet growled lowly, attempting some sort of diplomacy. 

"Humph still angry before I threw it though....jealous of someone eh?" Wheeljack

"Thank you for your help...... Wheeljack." Ratchet attempted to remain professional.

"You know you are you are my sunshine......my only sunshine." Wheeljack leant a servo round the flushed medics bots mid section. 

"Thanks Whee..."

"You make me happy...." Wheeljack went into a full blown sing song then, earning him some embarrassed punching shots from the medic. But he had no need to worry, the others were to engrossed in their police bot. 

Chases optics were getting clearer now. He could certainly see everyone, be it they were a bit blurry. Attempting to move his denta was difficult, but Heatwave seemed to understand.

"Take as much time as you need Chase." Heatwave whispered down to him, as he carefully placed the police bot on the berth. He was glad, his view had finally cleared up to see Heatwave. He missed that face.

A comm pinged, much to the annoyance of Heatwave. Giving one last squeeze to Chases servo, he rushed out as he bid farewell to all the others. Being surrounded by the others certainly filled his memory core. Boulder told him tales of his new found nature reserve, Blades with his helicopter chases with the Chief and the main land bots adventures at the academy. Chase felt a bit of panic ping at his spark. So many things had happened. How much time had he missed? 

"How long was I in that?" Chase asked. Blunt as ever. The other rescue bots shifted nervously, they'd been dreading this moment. 

"About three months." Boulder shrugged his shoulders pittfully. 

"Three...three months!" Chase blurted shock covered his features. All the missions.....the rescues...his friends. Guilt panged his features, how useless could he get. 

Boulder quickly chimed in. "You were severely injured Chase, Ratchet had to keep you in there...otherwise you wouldn't be here today." 

The hurt that echoed in Boulders voice, was enough for Chase to change the subject. 

"Who brought the flowers?" Chase picked up the delicacies, with the up most care. They were lain in many a gorgeous pattern, around both his stasis pod and berth. 

"We all did." Smiled Blades. "But Heatwave brought the most. He picked them fresh every morning." 

Chase blushed at that. He would have never expected Heatwave to do such a thing. To be honest, a lot of things he hadn't expected the fire mech to do recently. But he did so anyway. They talked like this for a couple more hours, until Chases optics began to close off. Boulder indicating to the others, that it was time to take their leave. 

As they bid him farewell one by one, Chase began to shut down his processes. Just as Boulder was about to leave he turned back. 

"Go into your night files. You'll be surprised by what you see." Boulder gave him a little wink, as he made his exit.

Strange.

Chase dug out the video files, from his visual scanners, playing back the moments Boulder told him to.

It was a beautiful site. 

There stood Heatwave in front of the stasis pod. If not for the glass, Chase could swear they were helm to helm. Soft cybertronian notes, echoed through the empty chamber. 

Chase felt his spark melt. 

Heatwave had never sung for anyone. Especially not for a quote on quote 'bore' like himself. He'd only ever heard Heatwave sing once and that was when he was drunk off his aft on high grade. Chase remembered how embarrassingly much, he complimented the mech that night, for his singing. 

Soon enough the singing got distinctly louder, his EM field felt disrupted by the noise. Shutting down the video feed, didn't seem to stop the tune from echocing round his helm. Onlinging his optics, he was greeted by the assalint. Next to his berth, Heatwaves dimmed optics shadowed his as he sung another cybertronian classic. Chase was enthrualled, slipping a servo over the fire bots thigh gripping it tightly in a response of thanks.

"Your welcome." Heatwave beamed down at the now awakened bot. They stayed like this for a while, letting their optics do the talking. Chase could spend hours just like this and it would make him the happiest mech in the world. After a while Chase spoke.

"You remembered."

"The flowers? The songs....of course." Heatwave laughed . "And I certainly remember a little police bot with the flower crown, high off his aft telling me he liked them."

"It wasn't...'high'..." Chase curled away, embarrassed by his unregulated protocol back in the day. 

"Ha that was the life, you didn't have so much of a stick up your aft as you do now." Heatwave chucked.

Chase turned away in disappointment. Clearly Heatwave relieved those memories for himself. Seeing Chases sudden distress caused Heatwave to lean in closer.

"Hey..hey it was a joke Chase." Heatwave tried to sound light hearted as he turned the police bot back to him. 

"Anyways. I prefer you now. I mean heck, look how much I've changed. I'm the dam most in temperamental, argumentative mech if ever there was one, yet you still stuck by my side." 

Heatwave was practically lying on the berth now, his servo tightly wrapped round the blue mechs waist. Chase couldn't help but do the same. 

"I need you to keep me in check, Chase." Heatwaves helm was pressing deeply into his. They were so close.

"As I for you and you for me." Chase whispered, he couldn't help himself now. He felt his optics offline as his dermas gripped tightly around Heatwaves, the fire bot responding with such aggressive passion. Touch starved servos wandered aimlessly, as chassis met chassis clashing in a smooth like bond. 

"FINALLY!" Blades voice echoed the chamber, causing Chase sirens went off full blast. Earning him a full wailed pitch, from the voices outside. As well as Heatwave, unfortunately falling and crashing down on the floor below.

"Heatwave.... are you.... alright?" Chase managed to blurt out as he attempted to silence his sirens.

The giggles outside the door stopped, Heatwaves optics burned madly.

"Blades....When I get my hands on YOU!" Heatwave roared as he marched towards the door, only to be stopped by a gentle servo to his. Heatwave felt his anger melt away as he stared into those icy blue optics.

"Lock the door and come back to berth." Chase flaunted, as he lowered the lights down on his end. "Perhaps you'd care to stay the night." 

Heatwave chucked to himself, as he lowered the lights. Chase had been reading too many detective novels. He'd picked up some cheesy romance, on his way. As he approached the berth, it surprised him to see that Chase was already offline. No wonder. The poor bot had just come out of a coma. 

"Perhaps another time." Heatwave whispered down his ear. As he curled up next to the police bot, shutting down his own processor, to the steady rhythm of Chases spark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally kissed <3  
> Thank you to everyone who has read/kudos this story & commented, very much appreciated :)  
> I have a couple more ideas in the works (Bumble Blades/SkyfirexStarscream & Ratchet x Wheeljack)

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed there wasn't a lot of Rescue Bots (especially Chase/Heatwave) around the web so I thought I'd add in some more. Watching the show its pretty much Chase & Heatwave always together and Heatwaves constant worrying over Chase ;)  
> Already got the majority of the story written so updates coming quickly.


End file.
